Crimson
by DarkManedFox
Summary: [AU/Darkfic] When a predator hunts, it uses all means to get to its prey. All means...


**********_This entire fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is never, in anyway, official/part of the canon. I do not claim ownership over Yu-Gi-Oh! and any copyrighted property and anything else that's not mine. Yu-Gi-Oh! and any other copyrighted property and everything else that's not mine belong to their respective owners. I express my deep gratitude to the respective owners for making things I could never have done in a million years and I hope I will not be sued for being such an expressive fan. _**

**Reality Check (Please always keep this in mind when reading every chapter of every story):**Stories are just stories... they are not real and are only for your imagination so DON'T apply into reality anything unreal, wrong, stupid, dangerous, and badly prejudiced... (duh!).

**Author's notes (AN)**: Please refer to my profile if you have any questions regarding anything about the entire story. In my profile, there are certain sections that contain more info regarding my fics (Story Infos) and the way I represent thoughts, talking, and other stuff. ('Bout My Style). If the answers are not in my profile, then send me a message...

* * *

**Crimson  
**

Scream. It rang through the air, cutting through the silence.

Gurgle...

Choke...

Sputter...

It all followed suit, volume decreasing as another life was destroyed,leaving behind a bloody corpse with eyes hauntingly open, hollow and locked in fear.

"Worthless pig..." the man snarled, throwing away the body with disgust. "I warned her to shut up. But no..." he smirked, looking far more maniacal just by doing it. "Let's see what we got here..." His tanned hands fumbled into the bloodied purse of the now dead woman. He frowned. "Even her stuff is worthless..." He threw the bag down and kicked the broken and bleeding body of his victim. "You are useless. The world is better off without you..."

And with that, he walked off into the deepest pits of the alley, wobbling slightly from all the alcohol he took. That was how it went everyday. He would wait in the same alley, attack some helpless teenagers high from their nightly adventures, and take everything, their money, their stuff, their wasted lives, and -if they're pretty to his eyes- their virginity. That was if they were still virgins.

He smirked stupidly, drinking deep from the bottle in his tanned hands. A cool breeze brushed passed. He paused for a while, allowing the eerie wind to ruffle his spiky, dirty white hair, closing his wild lavender eyes and relishing the comfort of its cooling touch.

And then the wind subsided. He internally groaned at that. He opened his eyes. Shock coursed through him...

A dark shadow of a figure stood right in front of him, burning into him with those deep crimson eyes...

He staggered back, rubbing his eyes, thinking that it was the alcohol's tricks. And when he looked again, it was gone...

Clutching his rapidly beating heart, he breathed a sigh of relief while staring at the alcohol in his hands. "Must've taken in more than I usually do..." He muttered, chucking the bottle away.

Shatter...

It echoed through the alley, not that it bothered him.

Hiss...

His heart began beating wildly._...I killed all the cats here..._

Growl...

It sounded like that of a big cat, a big hungry cat preparing to rip his throat. He took out his knife. One that still had blood in its blade._...did a lion escape from the zoo or something?..._

Clang...

He whirled around...Startled at first...then stared in dumbstruck awe...

A boy stood there. Probably in his late teens. And he was gorgeous. His hair stood up in colors of red, black, and gold, like rays of a darkened star. His body was small, lithe, and highly alluring even when there was hardly any skin exposed in the navy blue outfit he wore. And his eyes. The man could not help but stare. It was a beautiful shade of red. Like freshly spilled blood...Crimson

The man gulped. The boy was very very attractive. And his body ached to have him. The way he stood there, so mysterious and seemingly calm was sending him on a sexual frenzy. He smirked. The boy was barely half his size. He could take him and might actually consider keeping him as a pet.

"Hey there beautiful..." He whispered huskily, walking towards the boy, inwardly scowling when he seemed unfazed. "What brings you here to my territory?" He swayed back and forth, smirking seductively when the boy was within his reach. Reaching out, he slurred. "Why don't you come here and have a good time with me?"

The boy smirked. Just before the man could touch him, he stepped back, smirking when a disappointed growl sounded from the man's throat. With a seductive, half lidded look at the larger man, he stepped further back, allowing the darkness of the alley to engulf him, the crimson of his eyes lingering in the shadows before it vanished as well.

The man huffed, swinging his hands back and forth. "Oh, so you want to play a little game now do ya, pretty..." he chuckled drunkenly. "Well, I'll have you know that Malik here is more than eager to play..."With that he staggered forward to where the boy vanished.

He scanned the alley. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Just the usual darkness, heaps of trash, sounds of dripping water, and the defiled walls.

Hiss...

It came again. And it made the sensitive hairs on his neck stand on end. He whirled around and smirked stupidly. The boy was looking at him, playfully alluring as he leaned on the mouth of another alley. That was before he turned around elegantly and slid out of sight.

_...playful little thing aren't you..._ Malik mused as he stalked to where the boy vanished, licking his lips as he went._...I'll be sure to return the favor..._

It was darkness once again. And he was right in the middle of it. He looked around. Trash, filth, walls, and dirt. Again, nothing...

"You're starting to get on my nerves, boy..." He growled, kicking one can down. "I have lived here my whole life so don't think you can outwit me here..."

Hiss...

He growled

Clang...

A shadow slid passed. Here. Then there. He spun around

Laughter...

It was more of a chuckle. A deep chuckle that sent chills to his bone. His hair stood. His eyes widened. And he began to sweat, despite the coldness of the weather. Something weird was going on. Rustling came. But he knew well that there were no trees nearby. The flapping of wings. But what kind of bird would be awake at this hour? Footsteps. Fast moving ones, skidding here and there.

"ENOUGH"

His shout echoed throughout the alley, bouncing off walls. Then everything was reduced to silence. Not a sound. Nothing but his breathing that had become so erratic as though he had run for miles.

A look of pure menace was upon his face. One that even he hardly ever wore. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE PLANNED BUT DON'T THINK ABOUT TRYING TO SCARE ME. THE ONLY THING THIS LITTLE STUNT OF YOURS IS DOING IS MAKING ME MAD"

Silence once again, tainted only by his breathing...

"WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. COME OUT BEFORE I FIND YOU AND TEAR YOU APART"

"If you want to see me, all you have to do is be polite"

He froze. The voice was rich, deep, and highly sensual, sending shivers down his spine with each syllable. He could feel the sound coming from behind him. And true enough, when he turned around, the boy was there, a mere foot away, arms casually by the side and body poised in a very confident stance that was so alluring to his eyes. His anger, which had reached past boiling point was immediately cooled the moment he saw the male beauty watching him intently with those captivating crimson eyes.

He smirked, the tension in his body dissipating. "Well now. That was quite the game you made me play, beautiful..." he closed the distance between them. To his delight, the beautiful creature he came to admire didn't move. He smiled as he reached out. The friendly smile had vanished, transformed into a lustful look the moment his fingers had clasped the slender arm of the boy. "Now it's my turn for some fun..."

He yanked the smaller male, trapping him in a crushing embrace. Clumsily, he pushed him to the wall. From there he began his attack.

He blazed his tongue over the tan skin and touched places that sent excitement coursing through his fingertips. His hot mouth engulfed those lips in a bruising kiss while his hands worked to rip the  
clothes off.

This was probably the most brutal of his attacks. He chucked the clothes away, bit and clawed the body as though he was tearing it to shreds. All the while, unzipping his pants to get his rock hard erection to breathe.

But he stopped...

Something was wrong...

The boy wasn't responding. Not even the slightest bit. No moans. No whimpers. No pleas to stop. Nothing. He expected to hear screams. After all, he was being brutal. But there was nothing.

He opened his eyes.

And then screamed...

He was not making out with his crimson beauty. Rather, he was making out with a corpse. The corpse of the woman he recently killed.

"You know, you should keep your eyes open whenever you do things like that"

He spun around... And got the shock of his life...

The boy he had been lusting for was standing behind him, eyes narrowed, arms crossed, and stance ever so confident. The moonlight seemed to cast the slightest of exposed tan skin in an ethereal glow. The wind came again, ruffling his clothes and hair ever so slightly. Malik was stunned. He had never seen anyone look as captivating as the crimson eyed beauty in front of him. He was momentarily lost, his own shock restraining him.

The boy smirked. He neared the paralyzed man, all the while keeping him entranced with his gaze. Malik stepped back, the only movement he managed to come up with. He didn't know what to feel, how to act. He just stood there, trapped in awe. His eyes shook, glued on the boy as he neared him with surprising silence.

The captivating boy pinned him to the wall. He couldn't help but stare at the face in front of him. He tried to move. But he couldn't. The boy seemed to have some sort of super human strength.

The boy smirked and leaned close to his ear. "First of all, I am straight..."

For some reason, he felt crushed...

"Why?"

That was the only thing he could say. It wasn't because of the boy being straight. It wasn't because of why he suddenly got the strength of a thousand men. If he was straight, then why did he go after him in the first place?

The boy leaned closer. "Why? because I have to get my food to lose their guard...no matter what it takes..." He hissed

And that was when he saw it. Fangs. It glinted from the moonlight, made him look even more beautiful. He inwardly sighed. That didn't surprise him. Somehow, he knew someone as captivating as his crimson beauty was just too beautiful to be human. He should have seen the signs.

Those fangs sank into flesh. A scream echoed, soon gone with the life of another one who was lost.

The boy pulled free from the now dead body, spitting out the blood in disgust. He released his victim, letting him slump to the ground. "Bitter"

There was a whoosh. Wings spread from his form. Ebony black, red-tipped wings that was as beautiful as it was threatening. With one jump, he flew off, vanishing into the darkness...

Ready to hunt for his next victim...

END

* * *

**A 10.10.10 special. Creepy? **


End file.
